


It's My Property And You Can't Have It

by extremisss



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is friendzoned, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Possesive!Tony, Sassy Natasha, Tony is a Stalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha settles in the Avengers Tower with Tony, Steve and Bruce. Natasha and Steve spend time together doing fun activities... unfortunately Tony doesn't like sharing Steve. Set After CA:TWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Property And You Can't Have It

**Author's Note:**

> _This whole fic came loosely based on[ this great crazyk-c's art ](http://crazyk-c.tumblr.com/post/78831019432/after-seeing-the-new-trailer-for-captain-america) of Steve and Natasha being adorable together. _
> 
>  
> 
> _There's a tiny little bit that can be considered dubcon but actually it isn't since Tony is just playing hard to Steve._  
>  BUT just putting this small warning, because triggers and stuff. (It is insignificant but I had to do it!). 

"Sir, miss Romanov has already arrived to the building to finish her settling" Jarvis announced as Steve and Tony were finishing breakfast.   
  
"Thanks J, take her to her floor and Steve and I will be there shortly" Tony said merrily as he took a bite of his toast and kept reading the news.  
  
"As you wish"   
  
After the events on DC, Steve settled almost immediately at Stark Tower with Tony until SHIELD was reformed again, much for the billionaire's delight.  
  
Later on Steve suggested to ask Natasha to live with them; of course, Tony couldn't resist Steve's will, allowing the spy to get her own floor and slowly settle with them.   
  
And now Tony, Steve, Bruce and Natasha were living in Stark Tower.   
  
Steve and Tony got into the elevator and went to her floor. As soon as the door dinged open they found Natasha with her luggage. 

"Hey guys!" she greeted Tony with a kiss on his cheek. 

"Hey, it's been a while" Tony smiled as he patted her back. 

"Steve!" she wrapped her arms around his neck enthusiastically and kissed his cheek. 

"Tasha" Steve grinned wrapping his arm around her waist. Tony just stood next to them awkwardly until they Natasha let Steve go. 

  
"Thanks for allowing me to stay here Mr. Stark" Natasha said with her usual seductive gaze. 

  
"Don't worry at all, the Avengers are always welcome here" Tony winked at her. "So, what else can we help you with?" he asked looking around at the boxes still not completely settled.   
  
"Oh thanks for coming over to help! Can you help me move those boxes over there?"   
  
Natasha told them as she finished settling in her brand new floor.   
  
As days went by they found themselves enjoying Natasha's company when they could hang with her and Bruce; it really made a difference for Tony and Steve who spent most it the day with each other when Bruce was busy at the lab or seeing Betty before Natasha had arrived.   
  
Actually Steve was more than pleased with Natasha's company, and that's when Tony started noticing things.   
  


_A few days later_ …

  
  
"Mhmm morning babe" Steve whispered into Tony's hair as he stretched. 

  
"Hey" Tony whispered, still trying to wake up. 

  
They laid there for a few minutes talking sweet nothing and domestic stuff. 

  
"Got any plans for later?" Tony asked nuzzling his jaw.   
  
"Mhm.. today's Thursday...yes, today's date night with Tasha... why? got any plans for both of us?" Steve said normally.   
  
"Ah..." Tony said dumbly. "No, not really..."  
  
"Tony, I can cancel to her, no problem"   
  
"No, really, I wasn't planning anything for us" Tony said trying to not sound like an idiot. "I can stay with Bruce and work on the lab, don't you worry about that" he added before nipping Steve's neck.   
  
He really didn't mind, it just took him by surprise.  
  
By the afternoon Steve had dressed up with a white t-shirt, a dark blue jacket and skinny jeans.   
  
"Whoa there you handsome" Tony grabbed his waist and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Steve just chuckled and rubbed his nose's against Tony's.   
  
"I'll be back in a while, not too late" Steve told him before grabbing the bike's keys.   
  
"Ok then, take care you guys and have fun" Tony added before the soldier had left.   
  
-   
  
"it's that the best you got?" Natasha asked as she dodged a punch from Steve.   
  
"Actually it's not" Steve breathed "But I don't hit dames" he said, knowing that Natasha didn't like those commentaries at all.  
  
"Ah is that so?" she dodged one more punch before throwing a kick to Steve's chest with her shin. Steve stopped it with his forearm. "Too bad I'm not that kind of dames you are referring to" She smirked before trying to kick him with her free leg and failing once again, Steve tried to catch her between his arms but she was faster and ducked kicking his feet off the floor and making him fall on his back.   
  
In that moment Tony was about to walk into the gym for lifting but he stopped to listen Steve hitting the floor.   
  
"You spar as bad as you kiss" Natasha mocked him as he helped him up.   
  
"Easy on me, m'am, I'm old" Steve joked. Actually he was unintentionally gentle with her during sparring, but if he told her the truth they would end up having that discussion... again.  
  
Meanwhile by the door Tony's brain stopped.   
  
Kiss. _Kiss._   **Kiss.**  KISS.   
  
How did she know how Steve kissed?   
  
He went right back to his floor, he needed a drink as soon as possible.  
-

Tony kept an eye on Natasha every time the three of them were in the same room. The Black Widow and Steve didn’t seem to notice Tony’s jealousy, and she just smiled at him and treated him as politely as usual.   
  
The billionaire didn’t find anything suspicious about the redhead trying to steal away his partner. As incredible as it sounds, Tony let it go… unfortunately not for long.   
  
-   
  
"Hey sweetheart" Steve greeted Tony with a tray, finding the genius working in his lab.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes at the nickname but couldn't contain a smile.   
  
"What you got in there?" Tony left his gizmos to find a delicious grilled cheese sandwich with French fries on the tray. "Wow... have I already told you that I love you today?" he joked with a grin.   
  
"You just did" Steve gave him a side smile and kissed his temple.   
"I'm going to have dinner at Nat's... Don't wait for me awake, I'll be late, be good Tony" the soldier told him before giving him a chaste kiss and leaving the billionaire stupefied. Tony couldn't even say anything as Steve left.   
  
Tony remained in silence for a couple of minutes, still shocked.   
  
"Jarvis..."   
  
"Yes, sir?"   
  
"Activate the cameras at Miss Romanov's floor"   
  
"But sir, you said privacy must be respe-"   
  
"Just do it!"   
  
"As you wish sir, but let me notify you that your stalking tendencies are showing"   
  
"I know I know" Tony grunted before taking a bite of his sandwich.   
  
-   
  
"Hey there" Steve walked into Natasha's wearing only a white t-shirt, loose boxers and ankle high socks.  
  
"Hey yourself" Natasha greeted him from the couch. She was wearing a black tank top and pajama pants.  
  
Steve plopped next to her.   
  
"Whatcha watching?" The soldier asked as he got himself comfortable on the fluffy brown couch.   
  
"Some TV series" She shrugged. "Shall we get started?" she smirked at Steve who lit up at the question.   
  
  
They had set up food on the coffee table, made a giant bowl of popcorn and Natasha had fetched some nail polishes and bottles of face mask cream.   
  
"So this is Thai?" Steve inquired as he tried to eat with his sticks from the box.   
  
"I don't understand what made you confused about it!" Natasha exclaimed as she used her sticks skillfully.   
  
"It's Asian, it's spicy, not very usual back in my day" Steve told her before hastily grabbing a water bottle from the coffee table. "Very spicy" he grimaced.   
  
"Puny soldier" Natasha joked as she ate some curry.   
  
"Respect, ma'am" Steve glared at her. 

 

_A couple of hours later…_

  
  
"So, how are things with Mr. Stark? Is he your kind of man?" Natasha asked him as she painted her toenails.   
  
"Ah, great, Tony is amazing" Steve sighed and Natasha smiled. "He can be annoying from time to time with you all guys, but as a partner he's so generous and caring, we're great"   
  
"Is he really as good in bed as everyone says?" she asked absentmindedly.   
  
Steve scandalized at the question and his ears went deep red.   
  
"Natasha!" he scolded.   
  
"Oh, come on, Rogers, you guys sleep in the same bed and you want me to believe that you are in a chaste and pure relationship with Tony Stark" she snickered. "You don't have to tell details, besides it's just the two of us and we're friends"   
  
"Ok, fine" Steve cleared his throat "he's amazing in bed" he blurted shyly. "He's had so much experience and he knows how... to take care of me and stuff... he makes it enjoyable, ok?" he explained a bit more bold.   
  
They kept gossiping about Tony, feeling more and more comfortable.  
  
"Oh my God, Natasha!" Steve exclaimed surprised at what the widow had just told him.   
  
"I'm sorry Steve! You weren't even out of the ice, and Fury and Coulson told me to" they were both snorting and her face was deep red.   
  
"And you did?" The soldier inquired.  
  
"I almost did, I confess!" she admitted still blushing. "But it wasn't necessary so I just seduced him" she explained. "I'm sorry"   
  
"No, it's fine, Nat. Wow and what happened when he found out?"   
  
"He fired me immediately! You should have seen his face" she giggled and Steve laughed with her. "Like he had a chance" she grinned and they both kept laughing.   
  
They kept chatting as they applied their face masks.   
  
Of course, they avoided serious matters like SHIELD, work, Natasha's ledger; and The Winter Soldier was a topic that was implied to be forbidden, since it was a very sensitive matter.   
  
"And what about you, Nat?" Steve asked with his eyes closed as Natasha spread the green mask on his face.   
  
"What about me?" she smirked.   
  
"Don't avoid it, miss"   
  
"Love is for children, Rogers, so I don't know what you are talking about" she shrugged with a smile as she applied her own mask.   
  
"Natasha" he insisted.   
  
"Ok, you won't believe who gave me this" she chuckled before going to her bedroom and returning with a small box.   
  
She sat in front of Steve and pulled out a necklace with a tiny arrow charm.   
  
"No!!" Steve exclaimed surprised.   
  
Natasha just nodded with a grin.   
  
"When did that happen? What did he tell you? Where is he? Tell me everything!" Steve bombed her with questions as he stared at the small diamonds of the arrow.   
  
"The day after New York, we had different missions and wouldn't see each other for a long time, he told me to take care and gave me this in thanks for saving him from Loki" she explained quietly. "He might be working around Europe and Asia, hadn't heard of him"   
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?"   
  
"I appreciate gesture and he's such a sweetheart and very attractive" she smiled and Steve nodded. "But I'm not ready for that commitment, what if I meet someone else, what if he isn't my kind of man... so honestly I don't know what to do with him, besides he's like ten years older than me" she shrugged.   
  
"Making older men fall for you? You go girl" Steve chuckled. "But I understand, Nat, no pressures" he said earnestly.  
  
"Thanks, Steve" She smiled bright at him and squeezed his hand.   
  
"Can I see it on?" he prompted taking the the small chain in his hands.   
  
"Sure, why not?" She smiled and turned her back so Steve could put her on the necklace.   
  
She held her hair up as Steve locked the chain carefully around her neck.   
  
"Fits you great, you should consider dating Barton" He grinned when she turned back.   
  
"We'll see" she smiled in response.   
  
Meanwhile in the lab Tony had seen what had just happened.   
  
-  
  
They cleaned themselves up and proceeded to clean up the living room. Steve ended up leaving at 3 am with a goodnight kiss on his cheek and the promise to have dinner and chat again sometime.   
  
Steve got back to their floor and went directly to his and Tony's bedroom where he found the genius sitting still awake and working on his tablet.   
  
"Hey babe, I'm home" Steve greeted.   
  
No response.   
  
"Tony, you shouldn't have waited for me awake" Steve told him before laying in bed next to him.   
  
Still no answer.   
  
"Babe?" Steve asked.   
  
Tony pretend he didn't listen to him.   
  
"Come here" Steve smiled and tried to snuggle Tony, who moved away in response.   
  
"Tony! Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Steve pouted.   
  
"Why don't you go ask Natasha for it?" Tony grunted still focused on his tablet.   
  
So, that was the game Tony was playing, he was jealous. Steve smiled to himself.  
  
"So that's how it is? You are jealous of Natasha?" Steve told him incredulously.   
  
"No, I'm not, now move away please Rogers, I'm working in here"   
  
"But I want a kiss from you, please?" he pouted his lips for Tony and the billionaire ignored him one more time. "Sweetheart..." Steve waited.   
  
The soldier hated using his strength but he decided to wrap his arms around Tony's waist and nuzzled his neck.   
  
"Stop!" Tony secretly loved it and tried not to giggle at Steve's attentions.   
  
"No, until I get my kiss" Steve told him childishly.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and kissed Steve's forehead dryly before focusing back to his tablet.   
  
"That wasn't a real kiss, come on give me a real one" Steve whined.   
  
"I gave you one, now shut up" Tony couldn't hide a hint of a smile.   
  
Steve grabbed Tony's tablet and placed it away.   
  
"Steve!!" Tony scolded.   
  
The soldier didn't listen to him and proceeded to tickle the billionaire's belly and lift his shirt up, making him burst in laughter.   
  
"Ste-ehe-eh-ve!! S-top!!" Tony said between laughter.   
  
"I'm trying to cheer you up, Tony" the blonde smiled and kissed his partner's belly soundly making him laugh some more.   
  
He blew a raspberry in Tony's belly and the billionaire answered howling with laughter.   
  
"Ste-eh-eh-ve!! Pleaseee!! Stop!!" Tony couldn't stop laughing.   
  
"Do you really want me to stop?" Steve smiled and laid over his partner, resting his body on his elbows and Tony between them.   
  
Tony was catching his breath when Steve gave him a slow and tender kiss on his lips, pulling the billionaire's lower lip with his own so sensually Tony melted into the kiss and almost purred.   
  
Tony opened his eyes and found Steve's baby blues staring back at him.   
  
"It's not fair" Tony grunted.   
  
"What is it?" Steve asked.   
  
"I can never stay mad at you" he made a resigned face as he stroked Steve's forearms.   
  
"Now can you explain me why you were mad? Were you really jealous of Natasha?" Steve asked with his concerned face.   
  
"Look Steve, I don't know what's going on between you two... you guys started spending so much time together... and when I overheard she kissed you... I... I..." Tony said nervously.   
  
"You spied on us?" Steve asked not exactly angry but shocked.   
  
"No! it was unintentional... the first time" Tony answered apologetically.   
  
Steve shook his head and pressed his lips tight.   
  
"Tony listen to me clearly..." Steve prompted with a straight face. "I would never ever cheat on you ok? I love you, and I would never hurt you or see anyone else behind your back…"   
  
"Steve I'm sorry" Tony felt stupid, ridiculous and embarrassed.   
  
"No, don't be, It's ok that you worry about me, but I'm not going anywhere Tony, I'm yours forever" Steve smiled sweetly and Tony kicked himself internally.   
  
"I... I'm very sorry Steve, I should never have doubted of you" Tony stared at him sadly. "I love you too, babe" he cupped Steve's face between his hands.   
  
Steve kissed his forehead with a smile and laid beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
  
"Listen, about Natasha... She's just a good friend ok? No romance and love involved between us. Yes we kissed during a mission and neither of us enjoyed it, and we trust each other and that's it... I swear on my shield and my mother's grave" Steve explained and Tony just nodded dumbly.   
  
"Steve, you don't have to swear on anything, I believe you, and I know Natasha's amazing as well and she wouldn't do anything like that... I just... I..." Tony couldn't hide his embarrassment.   
  
"Shh... Enough of that, we are ok now, and if I ever make you upset promise me you will tell me, alright?"   
  
"Alright" Tony smiled earnestly at him. "Also..." He prompted with a seductive gaze. "Natasha is very very wrong, you are an amazing kisser and don't let any SHIELD agent tell you otherwise" Tony joked and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck pulling him for a soft kiss.   
  
"You think?" Steve hummed into the kiss with a smile. "I don't plan on kissing anyone else during missions since it makes a certain person jealous..." he pinched Tony's side softly.   
  
"Steveeee!" Tony scolded him blushing deep red. "Please don't tell her any of this ok? The teasing would be never ending"   
  
"Don't worry babe, this will remain only between you and me" the blonde answered.  
  
"I love you, idiot" Tony told him earnestly.   
  
"And I love you, Tony" Steve smiled wide. 

  
  
_The next morning_ …

 

  
"Good morning" Tony said with a sleepy smile as Natasha walked into his kitchen.   
  
"Morning mister Stark" she greeted. "Morning Steve" she told the blonde who was making breakfast.   
  
"Morning, Nat" Steve answered a bit more cheerfully than Tony.   
  
"Natasha, please, stop with the mr. Stark, just call me Tony" Tony scolded her lightheartedly.   
  
"All right… Tony" she smiled at him.   
  
"Come, take a sit,  _mi casa es tu casa_ , you want coffee?" he offered as the spy sat in front of him.   
  
"Yes, thank you"   
  
"We have eggs and bacon, pancakes, toasts, oatmeal or porridge, anything you want provided by my sweetheart" Tony smiled at Steve, who blushed with a smile as well.   
  
"Thanks, you guys are adorable" She told them earnestly, she could see that they really love each other.  
  
"Good morning guys" Bruce greeted sleepy as he walked into the kitchen as well.   
  
"Hello, my green science brother, come sit and enjoy a delicious breakfast with us" Tony invited him politely.   
  
Natasha and Steve couldn't contain a smile, maybe after their missions with SHIELD what they needed was a little domesticity, and Tony Stark made them feel at home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Clint is friendzoned in this story, or you can view it as a friendship token (in case you don't like Clintasha) or Natasha actually considers dating him. (In case you like Clintasha). It's up to you, lovely readers._


End file.
